Jace's Youtube Rant
by im a wreak and i know it
Summary: Jerry and Grace are tired of their best friends, Kim and Jack, not dating. So what do they do? They make a video called Jace's Rant On Why Kick Should Get Together. Read and find out what they talked about. And a little twist thrown in there for entertainment. One-shot. Jace & Kick


**Hey guys! I made a one-shot again... haha I thought of this while I had a 4 day weekend from school :) You're welcome. And I'm glad all of youa re enjoying my other story _Words Define Us! _It means a lot to me that you guys really like it! **

**Well enjoy this little story. **WaRnInG: Few curse words****

**Disclaimer- I don't own Kickin' It, Twitter, or Instagram**

_**Don't forget to Follow, Favorite, and Review**_

* * *

"Jerry is the camera on?" Grace sweetly asked her boyfriend of 4 months.

"And we're rolling" Jerry answered as he made his way over to the couch where Grace was sitting and threw an arm around her. Grace smiled at the camera and began her rant video about a certain two people.

"Hey people of the internet! I'm Grace O'Doherty and this is my hot ass boyfriend Jerry." Grace greeted with a giggle.

"Yo" Jerry smiled as he through a quick peace sign.

"This video is going to be mostly a rant to my best friend Kim Crawford."

"And my bro Jack Brewer."

"Well here's the thing. They claim to be best friends and all which is simply adorable but let's cut to the chase. They're going to end up as lovers and everyone knows it. There's no buts about it. Everyone one can see it! Look! Here's a photo of them two." Grace exclaimed as she took her phone out and scrolled through only to pick out a picture and show it to the camera.

"Aren't they just cute?" Grace asked.

"Anyways they always fight like an old married couple, and if I didn't know them I would have thought they were newlyweds." Jerry laughed

"True." Grace reasoned, "Also it's mainstream that best friends fall in love with each other and its true! I mean look at me and Jerry for example. We weren't strangers and then all of the sudden became lovers. No offence to all those who fell in love with a stranger, I mean how does that happen? I mean if you like someone but you never talk to them, how are you two suppose to be a couple and get in a relationship? Wouldn't it be better if that person knew you first, then you fell in love with them? I mean if you fall in love with your friend, that's okay, but a stranger?" Grace ranted

"It's true. I use to be a hotshot and just ask out any girl that got my attention, no questions asked. But when Grace came along, I did everything in my power to get to know this chick better, and eventually we became best friends then to lovers." Jerry stated giving Grace a kiss on the temple. Grace awed him.

"Getting back to Kim and Jack's topic, I don't get why they won't just make out and become a couple! Like really, we both know they like each other or even more, yet they _just won't go out! _Plus, they're already best friends and know each other inside out." Grace exasperated.

"Yeah, and all I hear from them is that they don't want to ruin their friendship and don't want things to become awkward when they get rejected. And I have two things to say. One, if it ruins your friendship then go find another one. Because if one simply action of confessing love ruins your friendship then fuck it and find another one. It doesn't make sense. It means that friendship wasn't even worth saving. Two, if things become awkward, they shouldn't. If you get rejected, you get rejected, and if you guys make it seem like a big deal and act like everything you do is going to lead to the love confession, break things off. You don't deserve a awkward relationship slash friendship. You can find plenty of other friends to hang with, and if people ask you why you guys aren't hanging just say love got in the way. I mean you can't help your feelings right?! Also, if you guys were really good friends and your friendship meant a lot to you, the awkwardness would go down and somehow eventually the person who rejected you will slowly fall in love with you. It just works out like that, but sometimes it doesn't and you just have to suck it up." Jerry finished.

"Took the words right out of my mouth babe." Grace giggled, and Jerry smirked in response. "Now we're going to list some factors on why they should get together or stuff like are you stupid and go out already kind of stuff. You can start Jerry."

"Numero uno, you guys already act like a couple just without the kissing and sexual tension." Jerry said putting a finger up.

"Number two, you guys already like each other." Grace said

"Number three, you guys have a fan group. Legit, you guys have supporters on Instagram and Twitter for you guys. And they are called Kick shippers. Usernames of the Kick shippers below and check them out." Jerry stated.

"Number four, you guys are made for each other and it's fate." Grace smiled

"Number five, I want to win a bet so you guys need to get together." Jerry grinned

"Number six, you guys kissed twice, and still are not a couple yet. Ridiculous. Unless you guys are secretly friends with benefits." Grace scoffed.

Number seven, um.. you guys would look cute together." Jerry hummed nodding his head.

"Number eight, Kim open your goddamn eyes! Have you seen Jack Brewer shirtless? He's a fucking stud! I don't get how you haven't jumped that yet!" Grace exclaimed as she showed a picture of Jack shirtless. "But you're better Jer-bear, promise."

Jerry smiled and kissed her, "Number nine, Kim's hot, Jack. If you don't get her, plenty of other boys are willing to swept her off her feet."

Jerry stole Grace's phone away from her and showed the camera of Kim and Grace in their tight, cute, and very short cheerleading uniforms. "Sorry, brunettes taken" Jerry winked.

Grace giggled and Jerry laughed along. "And lastly number ten. You guys tease and flirt with each other all the damn time and it's revolting. Also all that sexual tension you guys got all up in there, is so thick it can be cut with a knife."

"Well that pretty much ends our video for now. Don't forget to give our video a thumbs up and share this video with your friends so that Kick can become official!" Jerry ended.

"So Kim and Jack, I hope this information got through both of your skulls, because I'm tired of you guys not being a couple. I mean come on, I made a fucking Youtube video about it!" Grace said.

"Well peace for now homies!" Jerry waved

"Bye!" Grace smiled.

Jerry got off the couch and ended the video.

"We have to upload this now!" Grace squealed

"Mhmm maybe after this." Jerry reasoned as he took a hold of Grace's waist, and pulled her against his body. Letting his hands wander over Grace's figure he pulled her in for a quick passionate kiss which lead to a makeout session.

**-line break-**

"Grace! Where the hell are you?!" Kim yelled angrily as she made her way down the halls of Seaford High.

She had gotten over a hundred, no lie, notifications on Twitter and Instagram last night, only to come across a video called_ Jace's Rant On Why Kick Should Get Together_. Her head throbbed as she saw it had already gotten over a million views. Moreover, tweets and tags with the hashtag Kick on every single one of them. She was so embarrassed! Not to mention, she was going to kill Jerry for showing that photo of Grace and her on the internet. She didn't even look good in that photo!

Just as she turned the corner that lead to the main stairwell that everyone hung out at, she bumped into something, more like someone. She didn't dare look up at the person who had wrapped their arms around her waist to steady her when she bumped into the person. She already recognized the person from their scent, that oh-so familiar scent. Soon enough the chants were heard and both blushed a crimson red.

"Guys a Kick moment!" Some student shouted which had unfortunately caught the attention of others. Soon, the halls were filled with chants.

Some saying:

"_KICK, KICK, KICK" _

Other saying:

"_KISS, KISS, KISS"_

And:

"_OMG KICK MOMENT! I HAVE TO UPLOAD THIS TO TWITTER!_"

"I am going to kill Grace and Jerry" Jack muttered as he unwrapped his arms from her waist.

"It's a date!" Kim muttered back sarcastically.

"Hey, hey what's all the commotion for." A voice called out which silenced the crowd

"Speak of the devils." Jack spoke as the four people came to meet each other.

"Really? You made a video!" Kim said throwing her arms up in frustration. "Look what it caused!" She pointed at the crowd around.

"It's a free country Kim, we're allowed to post videos." Jerry replied.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Look nothing to see here, go to class."

The crowd scurried away after hearing the authority in Jack's voice. It almost sounded like a death threat.

"The video was a hit" Grace smirked

"Yeah how about I hit you" Kim threatened

"Oh shush Kimmy, you two needed to get together and I was tired of waiting." Grace replied as she folded her arms.

"Yeah, don't you think that was a little extreme?" Jack asked as he corked his eyebrow up

"Well extreme enough to catch both of your attention so you guys can get together. So we're going to get to class so you two can sort stuff out." Jerry said as he dragged Grace away. "And don't forget about the bet I have standing!"

"Ugh!" Kim groaned as she slide down the lockers and slumped her head on top of her knees.

"Agreed" Jack mumbled as he sat down next to her.

Soon the bell rang.

"We're going to be late for class" Jack piped up

"I don't care" Kim moaned. Soon she found herself laughing. "Do you think that they'll find out soon?"

"Probably" Jack smirked as he threw an arm over her shoulder and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek.

"Oh come on you can do better than that!" Kim teased.

"Well how about we ditch class and head to the rooftop and I'll show you how much better I can do?" Jack winked

"That sounds absolutely wonderful. Plus detention for ditching! That means more alone time" Kim grinned as she took ahold of Jack's hand and hoisted herself up.

"Let us go girlfriend." Jack spoke as he lazily threw his arm around her waist and guided her towards the secret stairwell that led to the rooftop.

"Let's boyfriend" Kim giggled back. Unbeknownst to them a camera took a photo of all the events that happened and were internally fangirling.

**-line break-**

"You _lied_ to us!" Grace yelled when they were situated outside for lunch.

Kim and Jack shrugged as they continued to eat their lunch together. Word had already got out that they were together and they just simply confirmed it after posting a picture of them kissing on the rooftop.

"You guys just blew it way out of proportion." Jack spoke.

"That doesn't even make sense." Jerry muttered.

"Eh" Kim said not really giving a fuck.

"How long?" Grace asked

"Eh, just about two month or so" Jack estimated

"How?" Jerry asked curiously.

"Teasing got out of hand, and things escalated quickly and we ended making out. Long story short, we're a couple." Kim answered.

"That's not the only thing that escalated." Jack muttered to Kim with a knowing husky voice to which Kim giggled.

"Well whatever, just as long as you guys are together, I'm not mad." Grace said and Jerry nodded. "But just to let you guys know, that video is just the beginning"

Kim and Jack looked at each other and just sighed.

"Should we be worried?" Kim asked

"No, not really." Jerry evilly grinned.

"Oh shit, we be dead" Jack said with a ghetto accent, which made everyone burst out laughing.

* * *

**The End**

**Yeah sucky ending I know... I didn't know how to end this one so it's a little awkward**

**And the rants, yeah I thought of those, and I want to make a youtube video about it, but then I'm like SIKE! Nah I can't do that chizz I'll be too awkward to watch, so I'm like why not put it in a one-shot?**

**Lmfao..OMG LEO WAS SHIRTLESS IN KICKIN' IT! They showed Mateo (Jerry) shirtless *DAMN* and Leo (Jack) shirtless too *DOUBLE DAMN* hehe I was drooling.. couldn't help myself xD**

**Anyway FOLLOW FAVORITE AND REVIEW WOULD YOU COULD YOU**

**hehe**

**Peace, and stay true! **


End file.
